The Lion King
|} The Lion King is a 1994 American animated musical-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 32nd feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The story takes place in a kingdom of anthropomorphic lions in Africa, and was influenced by the Bible tales of Joseph and Moses. Plot A large number of animals gather around Pride Rock in Africa witnessing the arrival of Simba, the newborn son of the lion king and queen, Mufasa and Sarabi. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, is displeased with the birth of this heir-apparent. As a young cub, Mufasa teaches Simba about being king. While touring of the Pride Lands, Simba asks about a shadowy place; Mufasa tells him it is forbidden. The lesson is stopped when Zazu, Mufasa's Hornbill adviser, informs him that hyenas have entered the Pride Lands. Mufasa tells Zazu to take Simba home while he gets rid of the hyenas. Later that day, Scar tells Simba that the shadowy place is in fact an elephant graveyard. Simba's curiosity is piqued, and he convinces his best friend Nala, a female lion cub, to come with him. Sarabi sends Zazu to keep an eye on the two cubs, but they soon leave him behind. They finally reach the elephant graveyard, where they come upon three spotted hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The hyenas chase after the cubs, but Mufasa rescues them. Mufasa sends Nala and Zazu back to Pride Rock and lectures Simba on his disobedience and then teaches Simba about the stars, saying that they are the kings of the past that watch over him. He also tells him that whenever he feels alone, to remember that they are there to guide him as will he. Meanwhile, Scar plots with the hyenas to take over the Pride Lands. On Scar's orders, the hyenas stampede a large pack of wildebeest into a gorge where Simba is. Mufasa learns of Simba's predicament and rescues him. However, as Mufasa attempts to flee by climbing the gorge's walls, he asks Scar for help. Scar instead throws him back into the stampede, killing him. Simba finds Mufasa's body in the gorge and is heartbroken to find him dead. Scar tricks Simba into thinking that Mufasa's death is his fault. Not knowing how he can face anyone over it, Simba asks Scar what he should do and Scar tells him to run away and to never come back. As Simba leaves, Scar orders the hyenas to go after him and kill him, but he is able to escape. Scar then announces to the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed and steps forward as the new king. Simba, now far from home, collapses in the desert from exhaustion, but is found by Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The duo nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching him their motto, "hakuna matata" (interpreted as "no worries"). Years later, as an adult, Simba is now living a carefree life. One day, he rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness, discovering that the lioness is Nala. The two reconcile and begin falling in love. Nala tries to get Simba to come back home by saying that because of Scar allowing the hyenas to live in the Pride Lands, it has become a wasteland with not enough food and water. Still feeling guilt over his father's death, Simba refuses to return and storms off. While pacing around in anger, Simba reminds himself that the past can't be changed. The wise mandrill Rafiki tracks Simba down and tells him that he knows he's Mufasa's son and that he is still "alive" and then takes Simba to a pond and tells him to look into the water. Simba does, but only sees his reflection. Rafiki tells him to look again and this time, Simba sees Mufasa instead of himself and Rafiki tells him "He lives in you." As Simba is looking into the water, he hears Mufasa call out his name and looks up into the sky to see Mufasa's ghost walking towards him. Mufasa tells Simba that he is more than what he is now and that it's time to take his place in the circle of life. Simba asks how he can go back when he's not the same as he used to be. Mufasa tells him to remember who he is, that he is his son, and the one true king. He repeats for Simba to remember as he disappea rs. Simba then realizes that he can no longer run from his past and goes back home. Simba returns to Pride Rock with Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, who all agree to help him fight. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyena guardians, Simba confronts Scar on Pride Rock. Scar backs Simba to the edge of Pride Rock and Simba slips off, but is able to hang on with his claws. Scar taunts him and then whispers that he killed Mufasa not Simba. Enraged at this realization, Simba leaps back up and pins Scar, forcing his uncle to reveal the truth to the other lions. A fight ensues between the hyenas and lionesses while Simba chases and confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, accusing the hyenas of planning everything. Simba angrily tells Scar that he doesn't believe him because all he ever told him was lies. Scar asks him if he would really kill his own family. Knowing he's nothing like Scar, Simba spares him and tells him the same thing Scar told him years ago: to run away and never return. Scar refuses and attacks Simba. After a fierce battle, Simba triumphs and throws Scar off of Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Scar and the hyenas gone, Simba descends from the top of Pride Rock where he is acknowledged by the pride. Rafiki summons Simba over and tells him "It's time". Simba walks up Pride Rock as everyone watches and looks up into the sky and sees the clouds parting, revealing the stars. He then hears Mufasa once again telling him to "remember". Simba then lets out a triumphant roar which the lionesses join in with. Sometime later, Pride Rock is restored to its former glory and Simba looks down happily at his kingdom with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa by his side; Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to the inhabitants of the Pride Lands and the circle of life continues. Voice cast *Matthew Broderick as Simba - Mufasa and Sarabi's son, Scar's nephew, Nala's husband and the current King of the Pride Lands. Joseph Williams provides Simba's singing voice. Jonathan Taylor Thomas plays the younger Simba, with Jason Weaver providing his singing voice. *James Earl Jones as Mufasa - Scar's older brother, Sarabi's husband, Simba's father, Nala's father-in-law and the former King of the Pride Lands. *Jeremy Irons as Scar - Mufasa's younger brother, Sarabi's brother-in-law and Simba's uncle. *Moira Kelly as Nala - Sarafina's daughter, Simba's best friend and wife, Mufasa and Sarabi's daughter-in-law and the current Queen of the Pride Lands. Sally Dworsky provides Nala's singing voice. Niketa Calame plays the younger Nala, with Laura Williams providing her singing voice. *Nathan Lane as Timon - Simba's meerkat friend. *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa - Simba's warthog friend. *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki - a wise old mandrill who serves as shaman of the Pride Lands and presents newborn cubs of The Lion King and Queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu - A Southern Yellow-billed Hornbill who serves as The Lion King's adviser. *Madge Sinclair as Sarabi - Mufasa's wife, Scar's sister-in-law, Simba's mother and the former Queen of the Pride Lands. *Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi - The only female and leader of the hyena trio who serve Scar. *Cheech Marin as Banzai - One of the two male members of the hyena trio who serve Scar. *Jim Cummings as Ed - One of the two male members of the hyena trio who serve Scar and the only one of the trio who laughs instead of talking.